Tame Impala
|-|Tame Impala= |-|Tame Impala Logo= |-|Kevin Parker= |-|Jay Watson= |-|Dominic Simper= |-|Julien Barbagallo= |-|Cameron Avery= |-|Nick Allbrook (Former Member)= Summary Tame Impala is an Australian psychedelic music project led by multi-instrumentalist Kevin Parker, who writes, records, performs and produces the music. As a touring act, Parker (guitar, vocals) plays alongside Dominic Simper (guitar, synthesizer) and some members of Australian psychedelic rock band Pond – Jay Watson (synthesizer, vocals, guitar), Cam Avery (bass guitar, vocals), and Julien Barbagallo (drums, vocals). Previously signed to Modular Recordings, Tame Impala is now signed to Interscope Records in the US, and Fiction Records in the UK. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely higher Name: 'Tame Impala | Kevin Parker | Jay Watson | Dominic Simper | Julien Barbagallo | Cameron Avery '''Origin: 'Australia 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''33 (Kevin Parker) | 28 (Jay Watson) | 33 (Dominic Simper) | Unknown, likely 20s to 30s (Julien Barbagallo) | 30 (Cameron Avery) | 31 (Nick Allbrook) '''Classification: '''Humans, Psychedelic Music Project '''Powers and Abilities: 'Data Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathetic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Life Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Time Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Human level, likely higher Speed: Normal Human, likely higher Lifting Strength: Regular Human, likely higher Striking Strength: Human Class, likely higher Durability: Human level, likely higher Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Standard melee range 'Standard Equipment: 'Microphones, Guitars, synthesizer, and other musical instruments. 'Intelligence: '''Varies. From Above Average to Genius. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Innerspeaker:' The debut studio album by Tame Impala, originally released in 2010 by Modular Recordings. Most of its recording was undertaken by lead musician Kevin Parker. The album was recognized as one of The 100 Best Albums of the Decade So Far by Pitchfork Media in August 2014. *'Lonerism: '''The second studio album by Tame Impala. Lonerism builds on the psychedelic sound of its predecessor by featuring fewer guitars and more synthesizers and samples. Parker attempted to incorporate his love for pop music into his songwriting for the record through catchier melodies. Many tracks feature ambient sounds recorded by Parker with a dictaphone. The album's theme of isolation is reflected in the album cover, featuring an image of a fenced-off Jardin du Luxembourg in Paris. *'Currents: After the release of Tame Impala's previous album, Lonerism, Parker began work on Currents, largely recording at his home studio in Fremantle. In contrast to the psychedelic rock sound of the project's prior work, Currents marks a shift to more dance-oriented music, with more emphasis placed on synthesizers than guitars. Parker was inspired to seek a change out of the desire to hear Tame Impala's music played in dance clubs and a more communal setting. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Tier 10 Category:People Category:Real Life People Category:Real life Category:Real Life Category:Australia Category:Music Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Music Manipulation Category:Data Users Category:Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Many Category:Humans